


GNEK

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Il destino di un’aspirante principessa Disney con qualche problemino di gestione della rabbia s’intreccia – casualmente - con quello di un aspirante ragazzo-padre Disney: riuscirà la nostra eroina a coronare il suo sogno d’ammore?Cosa NON troverete in questa fic: traduzioni filologiche mandaloriano/italiano-italiano/mandaloriano, accurati dettagli sulla fauna e la flora del mondo di STAR WARS, analisi sull’approccio junghiano al Credo mandaloriano.Ci troverete, invece: citazioni da Balle Spaziali, situazioni improbabili, un’OC e parecchio OOC.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s)





	1. Biancaneve e il Cacciatore (di taglie)

“No!”  
Grogu sollevò gli occhioni con aria interrogativa, ma non mollò il grosso uovo sferico che aveva appena afferrato.  
“Ho detto di no!”  
Non sempre il piccolo capiva esattamente tutto quel che gli diceva il suo papà adottivo, ma il suo tono…quello sì, eccome se lo capiva! E poi quel dito…era così…autoritario…quando faceva così, Grogu sapeva che non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.  
Così, a malincuore, rimise l’uovo nella pozza d’acqua tiepida dove stava galleggiando, a pochi metri dalla sua mamma ranocchia. Gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo triste e se ne andò a gironzolare verso il fondo della caverna ghiacciata.  
La sua attenzione fu subito attirata dalla miriade di strani oggetti ovoidali che spuntavano dal suolo ricoperto di neve, si avvicinò ad uno di quei cosi e lo fissò pieno di curiosità.  
Allungò la manina e lo toccò timidamente, aveva la consistenza di un guscio d’uovo, ma era rugoso e terribilmente freddo; bastò un leggero tocco perché la superficie si spaccasse e allora…infilarci dentro la mano fu un istante. Ne tirò fuori un grosso ragno dalle lunghe zampe ripiegate, ancora avvolto in un denso fluido verdastro.  
Grogu lo fissò, con aria famelica…ci pensò su una frazione di secondo e subito se lo infilò – tutto intero – in bocca, inghiottendolo con soddisfazione.  
Mandatolo giù con un ruttino, si guardò intorno entusiasta: fin dove arrivava il suo sguardo, intorno a lui si stendeva un’immensa distesa di cibo squisito!  
A un tratto notò, verso il fondo della caverna, un uovo di forma simile agli altri, ma mooooolto più grande…con gli occhietti luccicanti di cupidigia si avvicinò, pregustando l’enorme boccone  
che ci avrebbe trovato dentro.  
Sollevò una manina per toccarlo, scoprendo che aveva però una consistenza diversa: la superficie era liscia e tiepida e, non appena la sfiorò, la cosa iniziò a vibrare leggermente facendo staccare la neve che vi si era depositata sopra formando una patina bianca e opaca.  
Il piccolo si avvicinò ancora, un po' deluso perché chiaramente non si trattava di un enorme uovo di ragno, bensì di una specie di contenitore o capsula argentata con il coperchio di cristallo; appoggiò il musetto al vetro e guardò dentro, ma riuscì a scorgere solo una sagoma indistinta.  
Al suo tocco, qualcosa scattò e il coperchio si sollevò lentamente in una nuvola di vapore biancastro…dentro c’era davvero qualcosa. Grogu si allungò più che poteva e tese il braccio fino a toccare quello che sembrava il lembo di un abito o di un mantello. Vi si aggrappò, tirando con forza.  
L’essere mugolò, cercando di svegliarsi da un sonno profondo ma senza ancora riuscire ad aprire gli occhi.  
“Ehi” la voce di Mando risuonò, svelando un filo di preoccupazione “Ecco dove ti eri cacciat…o!”.  
In un balzo, il cacciatore di taglie raggiunse l’alieno verde. Sollevò lo sguardo e – sotto l’elmo - spalancò la bocca, senza fiato.  
Grogu tirò più forte e d’un tratto la creatura spalancò gli occhi. Sbattendo le palpebre, si guardò intorno disorientata e poi fissò lo sguardo sull’uomo in armatura di fronte a lei.  
Lentamente e con grazia posò i piedi sul terreno ghiacciato e fece un passo verso di lui.  
“Allora sei tu” disse con voce flautata, levando su di lui due immensi occhi color ametista “Sei tu che mi hai ridestata dal mio lungo sonno?”.  
“Sì sì!” annuì Mando, nascondendo Grogu dietro la schiena e posandolo poi a terra frettolosamente.  
Gnek squittì lui, avviandosi verso il più vicino uovo di ragno.  
“Sono io” confermò il guerriero.  
Era certamente la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto, durante tutte le sue lunghe peregrinazioni su e giù per la galassia. E lo guardava con un’intensità tale…come se lo stesse aspettando da una vita intera!  
Lei sbattè le lunghe ciglia vellutate e fece un passo verso di lui, tendendogli la mano rosea.  
“Finalmente mi hai trovata” disse dolcemente, inclinando con grazia la testolina “e ora staremo insieme per sempre!”.  
Mando fece un passo indietro, sbalordito.  
“Cosa?” non era sicuro di aver capito bene…  
“Sì, amore mio” replicò lei, stavolta in un tono appena più deciso “ora che tu mi hai risvegliato io sarò tua moglie e tu sarai io marito. Per sempre”.  
Gli si avvicinò ancora, senza smettere di sorridere.  
“E’ la Legge del mio mondo. Io sono Ysabeau, principessa del pianeta M’ur-Phy” spiegò “Purtroppo nel mio mondo non c’è più nessuno della mia specie e quindi mio padre ha deciso di affidarmi al cosmo nella speranza che io venissi trovata e salvata da un cavaliere avvolto in una scintillante armatura, che con me avrebbe salvato tutto il mio pianeta!”  
Approfittando della sua sorpesa, Ys gli prese le mani guantate.  
“E adesso, marito mio” proseguì, avvicinandosi sempre più “mostrami il tuo volto in modo che possiamo suggellare il rito con un bacio”.  
Mando si staccò e indietreggiò.  
“Questo è impossibile” replicò seccamente “Io non mostro mai il mio viso a nessuno…”.  
“Oh, ma non devi vergognarti tesoruccio” cinguettò lei “anche se il tuo volto è deturpato da orrende cicatrici stillanti muco purulento io ti amerò ugualmente!”.  
“Ehm… no, non è per questo motivo…” replicò lui, facendo un altro passo indietro.  
Lei però lo seguì con sguardo adorante-  
“Sopracciglia cespugliose?”  
“No”  
“Orecchie pelose?”  
“No”  
“Un’enorme verruca sulla punta del naso?”  
“NOOOO”  
“Occhi strabici?”  
“E basta!” Mando cominciava decisamente a irritarsi.  
Lei schioccò le dita.  
“Ho trovato: alito pesante!”  
Il Mandaloriano ci riflettè su una frazione di secondo e poi replicò: “No!”.  
150 cm più in basso, Grogu deglutì il quattordicesimo baby-ragno e sibilò: “Gnek?”1)  
“Ascolta…” proseguì il guerriero, tentando di mantenere la calma “E’ il mio Credo che me lo impone…”  
“Oh” fece lei, delusa “Ma la mia Legge…”  
Erano decisamente in una situazione di stallo: il Credo Mandaloriano contro la Legge di M’ur-Phy.  
In quell’istante, un rombo fragoroso li fece sobbalzare: un enorme ragno bianco con le fauci grondanti bava avanzava veloce verso di loro, seguito da centinaia di ragnetti più piccoli.  
Ys lanciò uno strillo acuto.  
Istintivamente, il Mandaloriano afferrò la mano della principessa e tirò su Grogu.  
“Avanti!” urlò “dobbiamo tornare alla nave!”  
Trascinandosi dietro la ragazza terrorizzata e con Grogu tra le braccia, il cacciatore di taglie e la Signora Rana, che nel frattempo aveva messo al sicuro le uova superstiti, corsero a perdifiato attraverso le gallerie di ghiaccio fino alla Razor Crest.  
La guardarono con orrore: lo scafo brulicava di ragni di tutte le dimensioni!  
Mando porse un blaster alla ragazza, che lo prese con due dita come fosse un escremento di Bantha.  
“Io non sparo” mormorò, fissando con disgusto la pistola “Odio le armi!”.  
Sotto l’elmo, l’uomo levò gli occhi al cielo per un istante, riprendendo però subito a far colpire quelle orrende bestie che tentavano di saltar loro addosso.  
Un grosso ragno balzò sulla testa della principessa, schizzando fetide ragnatele sui suoi morbidi capelli color rosa tenue.  
“I miei capelli!” strillò lei.  
Lesta come un gatto, sparò al mostriciattolo polverizzandolo con un colpo preciso.  
Scosse la chioma voluminosa e prese la mira: con una raffica precisa, sterminò una trentina di bestiacce.  
Mando la guardava allibito.  
Soffiò via il fumo che usciva dalla canna del blaster, mise la mano su un fianco.  
“Muoviamo il culo!” disse seccamente, indicando con la testa l’astronave.

***

“Ooooh…allora questa è il tuo scintillante…” Ys salì sull'astronave e si guardò intorno. Man mano che i suoi occhi si posavano su quel che rimaneva della Razor Crest, si sentì sempre più abbattuta e delusa.  
“…destriero spaziale…”  
In un angolo, dietro una paratia scardinata, notò una pila di calzini ammonticchiati.  
Sospirò stancamente.  
“Si vede proprio che manca un tocco femminile!”  
“Craak!” fece la Signora Rana, annuendo vigorosamente.2)  
Mando staccò dalla parete ricoperta di ragnatele una specie di bazooka.  
“Chissà perché quel ragno enorme ci ha aggredito?” si domandò a voce alta.  
“Chiedilo a tuo figlio” rispose Ys, indicando il Bambino “si sarà mangiato due terzi della sua discendenza!”.  
Grogu levò sul suo tutore uno guardo colpevole.  
La principessa si chinò verso la Signora Rana e le sussurrò in un orecchio “Suo figlio…Oddio, spero che abbia preso dalla madre!”.  
A un tratto, lo scafo vibrò e centinaia di ragni sciamarono dentro.  
I quattro corsero verso la cabina di pilotaggio, sparando contro i mostriciattoli.  
“Speriamo che funzioni” mormorò il Mandaloriano, seduto al posto di comando, armeggiando con alcune leve davanti a sé.  
Si voltò verso i passeggeri.  
“Allacciate le cinture…la visibilità è scarsa”.  
Mosse la cloche.  
“Balleremo un po’”.  
La Signora Rana strinse spasmodicamente a sé il contenitore con le uova.  
Ys balzò su una poltroncina, prendendo il piccolo in braccio.  
Grogu si massaggiò il pancino e fece: “Gnek…”3)  
La nave lottò per sollevarsi ma, quando si staccò finalmente dal suolo ghiacciato, ricadde fragorosamente a terra schiacciata dal peso dell’enorme mamma ragno che le era balzata sopra. Il mostro si scagliò contro l’abitacolo, spalancando le fauci piene di denti aguzzi.  
Ys si alzò dal sedile, ci sistemò sopra il bambino e fece un passo indietro.  
Nell’ombra, sul fondo della cabina di pilotaggio, serrò le mascelle.  
Il gigantesco insetto infilò una zampa nell’abitacolo, mancando la testa del Mandaloriano per pochi centimetri.  
Ys chiuse gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, avevano un’espressione diversa. Anzi, erano…diversi.  
Due schegge di selce nera scintillante. Il suo corpo cominciò a contorcersi nel buio.  
D’improvviso, però, il mostro emise un sibilo che sembrava un urlo di dolore e lentamente scivolò di lato, mollando la presa.  
Il suono dei cannoni laser fendeva l’aria gelida.  
Mando si alzò di scatto e corse all’esterno, scostando le cortine di ragnatele che drappeggiavano la nave.  
I due X-Wings repubblicani che li avevano inseguiti erano adesso di fronte a loro.  
L’abitacolo si aprì e un ufficiale orientale, dall’aria pasciuta, fece capolino, mentre l’altro velivolo seguitava a colpire gli insetti che ancora ricoprivano lo scafo della Razor Crest.  
“Abbiamo controllato la tua nave” disse il pilota al Mandaloriano “risulta che sei ricercato per un tentativo di evasione da una nave prigione della Nuova Repubblica” disse con aria severa.  
“Ehilà” la voce melodiosa di Ys risuonò alle spalle del cacciatore di taglie.  
“Grazie infinite, capitano!” cinguettò, esibendo il suo più splendido sorriso “Siete stati fantastici! Se non fosse stato per voi saremmo diventati cibo per ragni…”.  
Sbattè le ciglia, fissandolo con i suoi occhi di velluto viola e agitando allegramente una mano verso di lui.  
L’uomo in arancione si aprì in un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Ehm… veramente non sono capitano, sono solo un semplice sotto-ufficiale…”  
“Grazie davvero!” ripeté la fanciulla, le mani giunte sul cuore.  
Mando le si parò davanti infastidito.  
“Siamo in arresto?” disse seccamente.  
“Tecnicamente sì…” fece il pilota.  
Poi spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, che adesso pareva sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.  
I suoi immensi occhi si erano riempiti lacrime.  
“Non vorrete davvero arrestarci?” mormorò.  
L’uomo scosse la testa.  
“Ma sono tempi duri questi…” disse, senza smettere di guardala.  
“Facciamo che riparate il trasponder e noi fingeremo di non avervi mai incrociati”.

***

Mando era furioso: se qualcuno dei suoi avesse saputo cosa era appena successo…se uno dei suoi avesse assistito alla scenetta di prima… sarebbe stato disonorato per sempre.  
“Te ne devi andare: scendi subito dalla mia nave!” sibilò, indicando la porta.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me, maritino mio?”  
“Chiariamo una cosa” replicò lui “Io non sono tuo marito, tu non sei mai moglie: è una cosa che non succederà mai!”.  
“Ma caro…è già successo. Non puoi farci niente: è la Legge”.  
“Non è la MIA Legge” rispose lui, furioso “Fuori di qui!”  
“Non vorrai davvero lasciarmi tutta sola qui, in questa gelida tomba di ghiaccio?” la voce di Ys era già incrinata dal pianto.  
“Con me non attaccano tutte queste smancerie: forza!” insistè lui in tono brusco.  
Lacrime copiose rotolavano ora sulle sue guance vellutate.  
“Sei senza cuore…” fece lei, reprimendo un singulto “…e io che ti amo così tanto…”  
Distolse il viso, singhiozzando sulla spalla della Signora Rana, la quale rivolse al Mandaloriano uno sguardo carico di riprovazione.  
“Gnek” fece Grogu, guardando suo padre con quello che a lui parve uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
“E va bene!” si arrese lui “…però al prossimo porto ci salutiamo!”.

1) Ne sei proprio sicuro, paparino?  
2) Quanto ha ragione, signora mia!  
3) Devo smetterla con i ragni, mi danno acidità


	2. 50 sfumature di grigio (beskar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buondì! In questo capitolo scopriamo qualcosa di più della nostra amica, ivi compresi i suoi (discutibili) gusti letterari.

CAPITOLO 2

CINQUANTA SFUMATURE DI GRIGIO (BESKAR)

Albeggiava quando la Razor Crest atterrò goffamente sulla banchina del porto commerciale della Luna di Trask, destinazione finale del passeggero e delle sue amate uova.  
Ys posò timidamente un piede calzato di bianco sulle lerce tavole del molo e si guardò intorno.  
L’aria aveva un odore nauseabondo di pesce marcio e, nella luce livida, si scorgevano solo brutti tipi con la faccia ricoperta di tentacoli che la squadravano da capo a piedi quando le passavano vicino.  
Un fremito di disgusto la scosse.  
“Che posticino incantevole…” disse tra sé e sé.  
“Non è di tuo gradimento?” le chiese il Mandaloriano, col suo solito tono sbrigativo.  
“No, no” fece lei, scuotendo la splendida chioma, ridotta a una massa floscia e bagnaticcia “…l’umidità è un vero toccasana per i miei capelli…”  
Seguitò a guardarsi intorno, il piccolo tra le braccia, mentre la Signora Rana e il marito, un grosso rospo dall’aspetto bonario, si diffondevano in ringraziamenti abbracciando il cacciatore di taglie un po’ più a lungo di quanto lui avrebbe desiderato.  
“Venite!” fece a un tratto lui “alla locanda c’è qualcuno che potrà dirmi dove trovare altri Mandaloriani su questo pianeta”.  
***

Se il molo non era un granchè – pensò la principessa – la cosiddetta locanda era davvero una squallida topaia.  
Rischiò di scivolare su una specie di aringa a tre teste marcia che giaceva sul pavimento e, con cautela, si sedette su di uno sgabello posando sul trespolo accanto a lei il Bambino, che grugniva per la fame.  
Si guardò intorno e arricciò il nasino.  
“Che prendete?” l’oste quarren era davvero un tipaccio, alto e massiccio.  
“Per me niente” rispose il Mandaloriano “una scodella di zuppa per il mio amico…”.  
Si voltò verso la ragazza, ma il locandiere lo precedette.  
“E per la signorina?”  
“Non c’è un menù, vero?” chiede lei con un sorrisetto.  
Il tipo tentacolato la guardò senza capire.  
“Ok, ok” fece allora “…io vorrei uno smoothie di mirtilli, carote e latte di mandorla. Con zucchero di canna a parte, mi raccomando”.  
Il locandiere grugnì.  
“Abbiamo solo la zuppa spaziale e il pollo spaziale”.  
Afferrò una specie di pompa che pendeva dal soffitto e con quella versò direttamente nella scodella di Grogu una densa brodaglia giallastra che puzzava di obitorio.  
A un tratto, dal liquido emerse una bestia tentacolata che schizzò sul muso del piccolo, strappandogli un gridolino.  
Ys sobbalzò e per poco non cadde dalla sedia.  
L’oste, frettoloso, fissò nuovamente la ragazza con aria interrogativa.  
“Che cos’ha preso lui?” domandò, indicando il piccolo con un cenno del capo.  
“Quella era la zuppa spaziale” replicò il locandiere, con aria inespressiva.  
“Allora io prendo il pollo“ si affrettò a rispondere lei.  
“Bella mossa” sussurrò il Mandaloriano che, sotto l’elmo metallico, non riuscì a non sorridere. 

***

“Che meraviglia!” esclamò la principessa “Guarda: non è stupendo?”.  
Fissava con gli occhi sgranati l’oceano grigio-blu che attraversavano a bordo dell’imbarcazione dei pescatori quarren.  
Sospirò e si avvicinò al cacciatore di taglie.  
“Nel mare non esistono strade, né spiegazioni” disse con aria sognante “il mare tutto cancella e tutto nasconde… qui è come se non fosse mai passato nessuno…come se la guerra, il dolore, non fossero mai esistiti…”  
Gli si fece più vicina e gli posò la testa sulla spalla.  
“… come se esistessimo solo io e te…”  
Lui si ritrasse.  
“Io veramente vedo solo una distesa di acqua gelata piena di mostri che mi vogliono morto” replicò con tono asciutto.  
La principessa levò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.  
“Eccheppalle!” mormorò “Ma non ti rilassi mai?”  
“Dicevi?” domandò lui.  
Prima che Ys potesse replicare, uno dei marinai fece loro segno di avvicinarsi.  
Volevano mostrare loro una specie di mostro marino che nutrivano…boh…la ragazza non aveva ascoltato quando ne stavano parlando con il Mandaloriano.  
Sull’orlo di una specie di vasca ribollente, guardò l‘uomo parlare con il tipo con la faccia da calamaro.  
“Ehi, Davy Jones!” si voltò a un tratto e spinse via il grosso marinaio con flosci tentacoli grigi che le si era piazzato dietro le spalle “La pianti!”.  
“Questi hanno troppi tentacoli per i miei gusti!” esclamò seccata.  
“Gnek!”1) gorgogliò il Bambino, voltandosi verso di lei.  
In quell’istante il comandante smette di parlare con Mando e colpisce con violenza la culla che accoglie il piccolo facendola finire dritta dritta tra le fauci del mostro marino; senza pensarci un istante, il cacciatore di taglie si tuffa, ma sopra di lui cala una pesante grata metallica che gli impedisce di risalire a galla.  
Alla ragazza sfugge un alto grido di terrore.  
“Ci prenderemo il tuo beskar!” urla il tipo e Ys fa appena in tempo a notare che la sua voce ha un che di …melmoso.  
“Avanti, finitelo!” ordina ai suoi uomini, armati di aste e bastoni acuminati.  
Due marinai la trattengono, lei avverte le loro viscide ventose sulla pelle…il loro sentore di decomposizione e muffa…  
Chiude gli occhi.  
Una frazione di secondi dopo, al suo posto c’è un mostruoso essere alto cinque metri, che si dimena e barrisce in modo spaventoso.  
Due artigli da insetto afferrano altrettanti marinai e li trafiggono con punte aguzze, mentre grigi tentacoli guizzanti si avvinghiano intorno al corpo del capitano, tirando da una parte e dall’altra fino a che il poveraccio non si spacca letteralmente a metà lanciando un urlo di agonia.  
Orride fauci irte di tre file di denti appuntiti stillano bava che cola sulla tolda, uno spaventoso ringhio copre le urla terrorizzate dei marinai.  
Fino a che tutto tace.  
Un rombo nel cielo annuncia l’arrivo di alcuni uomini vestiti di blu, che d’improvviso atterrano sull’imbarcazione. Hanno armature simili a quelle del Mandaloriano, ma a differenza di lui si tolgono l’elmo guardandosi intorno stupiti.  
Dei marinai tentacolati non è rimasto quasi più nulla…nulla di vivo, s’intende.  
In piedi sulla tolda c’è una ragazza dai lunghi capelli color cipria che urla, indicando la grata sul fondo del peschereccio.  
“Presto!” grida “Aiutateli! Sono lì sotto”.

***

“Resta col piccolo sulla nave e bada a lui finchè non torno!” le aveva detto mando col suo solito tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
E così Ysabeau si era rassegnata a far compagnia all’esserino verde, sperando che si addormentasse al più presto: a dire il vero, non era affatto tranquilla… il suo salvatore si era infilato in un affare dannatamente complicato per aiutare quella Bo-Katan a rubare delle armi da un incrociatore imperiale. E tutto perché lei gli aveva promesso informazioni su come rintracciare altri della stessa specie di quella specie di ranocchio dallo straordinario appetito che ora giaceva, insonnolito, nella sua amaca.  
Probabilmente sarebbe stato in pericolo, probabilmente avrebbe avuto ancora bisogno del suo aiuto.  
Sospirò.  
“Vediamo un po’…” disse la principessa tra sé e sé.  
“Ti piacciono le ninna-nanne, piccolino?” chiese a Grogu, che la fissò con i suoi grandi occhi un po' malinconici ed esalò una specie di squittio.  
“Lo prendo per un sì”.  
Iniziò a dondolare l’amaca e a cantare con voce dolce.  
“Ninna-oh, ninna-oh  
Il mostrillo a chi lo do?  
Lo darò a Leia Organa  
Me lo tiene una settimana  
Lo darò a Casco Nero  
Me lo tiene un anno intero…”  
Grogu sbadigliò. 

***

Purtroppo quella volta Ys non era riuscita a far niente per lui: il piccolo ci aveva messo un’eternità ad addormentarsi e, alla fine, era crollata anche lei accanto alla sua amaca.  
Fortunatamente però era andato tutto liscio e Mando era tornato alla Razor Crest tutto tranquillo, quasi…di buon umore, tanto che pareva essersi dimenticato la minaccia di abbandonarla sul primo pianeta disponibile.  
Aveva avuto quel che voleva: avrebbero dovuto dirigersi su di un pianeta boscoso chiamato Corvus e trovare una tale Jedi di nome Ahsoka Tano o qualcosa di simile… lei sapeva come aiutare il piccolo.  
Adesso, sulla loro astronave malconcia, la principessa guardava le stelle scorrere lente fuori dal finestrino…un salto nell’iper-spazio era probabilmente da escludere, date le condizioni del loro veicolo.  
Il Bambino si agitava, aveva dormito tutto il pomeriggio e adesso non riusciva a star fermo.  
“Basta!” esclamò il Mandaloriano spazientito “non è un giocattolo!”.  
Gli tolse dalle mani la sfera argentata che aveva poco prima sfilato da una leva del quadro comandi.  
“Ok” sospirò Ys prendendolo in braccio e sedendosi.  
Lui allungò le manine a tre dita verso i suoi capelli e se ne mise una ciocca in bocca, prendendo a succhiarla come una caramella.  
La principessa ridacchiò.  
“Che ne dici, vuoi sentire una storia?”  
Gnek 2) fece lui per tutta risposta.  
“Ehi, ha detto di sì!”  
“Adesso vorrei davvero capire i suoi versi per poterti contraddire…” replicò l’uomo.  
“Sempre adorabile…”  
Il guerriero tacque un istante. Poi, però, la sua voce risuonò stranamente pacata…quasi intenerita.  
“Scherzavo” disse “Sentiamo”.  
“Allora… è una vecchia fiaba molto famosa nel mio mondo, la raccontiamo sempre ai bambini per farli addormentare. Si chiama “Cinquanta sfumature di grigio”. Racconta di una bellissima ragazza, ingenua e inesperta, che incontra per caso un uomo misterioso e tormentato che veste sempre di grigio. Lui nasconde un segreto, ma alla fine si sposano…”  
Mando sospirò.  
“Dunque…c’era una volta, tanto tempo fa, in una galassia lontana lontana…” 

1) Mica scemi!

2) Veramente preferirei finire il secondo volume di “Guerre e paci stellari”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene bene bene, qualche doverosa precisazione: io ho ADORATO Balle Spaziali di Mel Brooks, per me un vero capolavoro, e così – quando penso a Darth Vader o a qualcosa di simile - nella mia testa in automatico appare Rick Moranis che ansima e grida “Manca l’aria qui dentro!”. Quindi consentitemi un richiamo al caro Lord Casco Nero e alla mitica scena del la zuppa spaziale con tanto di alien.  
> Poi…i marinai del pianeta umido erano tali e quali alla ciurma di Davy Jones! Solo che qui invece di Johnny Depp c’è solo il timido Pedro. Sigh.  
> Per il resto, so che il titolo vi aveva illuso, lettori mascalzoncelli… ma questa NON è una storia erotica. Ero solamente curiosa di capire cosa ne avrebbe pensato un rude guerriero delle avventure scollacciate di Ana Steele & co.  
> Alla prossima. Cià.


	3. Una Jedi tra i piedi

CAPITOLO 3

UNA JEDI TRA I PIEDI

“Ma non doveva essere un pianeta boscoso?” domandò Ysabeau guardandosi intorno.  
Mando allargò le braccia, senza rispondere.  
In verità, non è che avesse dormito granché quella notte…aveva pensato e ripensato ai dettagli inquietanti della stranissima favola che lei aveva raccontato la sera prima: possibile che esistessero creature che consideravano eccitanti cose di quel tipo?  
Fu scosso da un leggero brivido.  
Lui non avrebbe fatto cose del genere nemmeno al suo peggior nemico…  
Intanto, la ragazza si era inoltrata tra le sterpaglie.  
Di quel che un tempo dovevano essere stati boschi rigogliosi non rimaneva che un contorto ammasso di legna carbonizzata, tetri rami anneriti levavano la loro muta protesta verso il sole che una persistente nebbiolina giallastra rendeva solo un pallido occhio spento.  
“Ma non importa dove siamo!” cinguettò la fanciulla, abbracciando il suo compagno di viaggio “null’altro importa se sono insieme a te!”,  
Il cacciatore di taglie si scostò da lei.  
“Abbiamo da fare” disse seccamente.  
“Verrà il giorno che te ne pentirai!” mormorò Ys tra i denti.  
“Gnek” 1) interloquì Grogu.  
In quell’istante si scaglia contro di loro una figura vestita di scuro. La ragazza non riesce a vederla bene in faccia perché indossa un cappuccio e si muove veloce, brandendo in ciascuna mano una spada lucente…Ys è a bocca aperta, non ha mai visto nulla del genere.  
“Aspetta” Mando la blocca con qualche difficoltà “Sono venuto qui per parlare”.  
È una guerriera dalla pelle blu, strani disegni bianchi le adornano il volto dai lineamenti alteri.  
Lei rinfodera le armi e pare rilassarsi.  
Si avvicina ai tre e fissa Ys come incuriosita.  
“Spero per parlare di questo”.  
Poi le gira intorno, squadrandola con interesse.  
“Ma che strana creatura!” dice, quasi tra sé e sé.  
Io strana? Ma ti sei mai guardata allo specchio?  
Lei fa un sorrisetto, come se avesse “sentito” il suo pensiero, ma non sembra arrabbiata.  
“E’ del tutto estranea alla Forza, come se non appartenesse a questo mondo…” prosegue  
“Sento in lei un enorme potere... e un’immensa…” si volta verso il Mandaloriano e lo fissa tra divertita e stupita “…gelosia…”  
“E’ una storia complicata…” replica lui, in evidente imbarazzo.  
I pensieri di Ys corrono veloci.  
Senti Puffetta, tieni giù le zampe…  
La Jedi si volta verso di lei.  
Non temere, non amo la carne in scatola… è la sua muta risposta. 

***

“Lascialo riposare” aveva detto la Jedi “domattina lo esaminerò”.  
Così Ysabeau, dopo aver aveva portato il piccolo, che dormiva profondamente, sulla nave andò a sedersi accanto al Mandaloriano, che – la schiena appoggiata a un grosso masso e le mani sule ginocchia – pareva guardare il cielo.  
Gli si accostò.  
Se la giornata era stata fosca e cupa, la notte era invece stupenda, stregata, verde.  
Nel cielo due piccole lune splendevano, diffondendo un’indescrivibile bellezza sulla foresta martoriata. Più in là, oltre la collina, le mura della città di Calocan scintillavano come zucchero, le ombre si rincorrevano tra i rami contorti e l’oscurità profonda della valle era solcata a metà da un’obliqua colonna di luce lunare.  
Lontano, da qualche parte, si levò la voce di una specie di flauto, dolce e malinconica.  
“Che notte incantevole, eh?”  
L’uomo non rispose.  
“Notti come questa fanno sempre vibrare il mio cuore …” si strinse a lui.  
“Sai, una volta ho persino composto una canzone…è adatta a una notte come questa…”  
“Ascolta” iniziò a canticchiare.  
Tatantantrattantan  
“Immagina che non ci sia nessun paradiso, nessun inferno sotto i nostri piedi, solo il cielo sopra di noi…”  
La sua voce s’innalzò dolcemente e lei posò la mano su quella, guantata, del cacciatore di taglie.  
Lui non si mosse.  
Tantatantartatatan  
“Immagina che non ci siano più nazioni, niente per cui uccidere o morire…”  
Con l’altra mano, gli sfiorò delicatamente l’elmo.  
“Immagina che tutti gli uomini vivano la loro vita in pace…”.  
Mando si tirò su d’improvviso, scuotendo la polvere dagli stivali.  
“E’ ora di muoverci” disse, in tono asciutto.  
“E poi, scusa” aggiunse, scorgendo la delusione sul viso della fanciulla “se tutti vivessero in pace io che dovrei fare per vivere? Sarei disoccupato!”.  
Ysabeau affondò la testa nell’erba con un sospiro. 

***  
“Riesci a sentire i suoi pensieri?” Mando era incredulo e sinceramente ammirato.  
La Jedi annuì.  
“Certo” replicò con un sorriso, posandogli una mano sul braccio “Lui si chiama…”  
“Lui si chiama Grogu, ok” la interruppe Ys, che appariva piuttosto infastidita “è stato addestrato all’uso della Forza…credo si chiami così … presso il tempio Jedi di Coruscant, ma dopo le guerre dei cloni fu nascosto da qualcuno che fece perdere le sue tracce, finchè non l’hai trovato tu”.  
I due la guardavano stupefatti.  
“Ecco” si voltò verso la nave “Ora possiamo andarcene?”.  
“Vuoi dire che lo sapevi già?” il Mandaloriano era sbalordito “E perché non me l’hai mai detto?”.  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Beh, non me lo hai mai chiesto…” rispose.  
Si voltò verso la Jedi.  
“Sai, non è un tipo che ama fare conversazione”

***  
La principessa dai capelli rosa si allontanò con cautela dall’amaca dove – finalmente – il piccolo Grogu dormiva e si avviò a passo svelto verso la cittadina addormentata.  
Mentre si inoltrava tra le povere case di fango e paglia, non potè fare a meno di notare che la situazione, quella volta, pareva davvero sotto controllo: gli uomini della guarnigione del magistrato Morgan Elsbeth non dovevano essere poi molti, né particolarmente ben addestrati, dato che tutto appariva tranquillo e silenzioso.  
Evidentemente, Mando e la Jedi non avevano avuto difficoltà a sopraffarli, ma comunque sarebbe stato meglio assicurarsi che stessero (che stesse) bene.  
Avanzò verso la piazza centrale e, alla luce delle lune, scorse Mando in piedi, in mezzo alla strada, di fronte a un tipo dall’aria ben poco raccomandabile. Ma lui sembrava tranquillo, tutto sommato, o almeno non più allarmato del solito.  
Ys stava pensando di tornarsene alla Razor Crest, quando a un tratto un grido e un tonfo provenienti da dietro le pesanti porte di bronzo che proteggevano il palazzo del magistrato la fecero voltare indietro di scatto.  
Dolore e vergogna. Cocente umiliazione.  
Stupefatta, si accorse di aver “sentito” le emozioni della guerriera dalla pelle blu.  
“La Jedi è stata sconfitta” disse il mercenario, facendo un passo verso Mando.  
Ys serrò le mascelle e indietreggiò, confondendosi nell’ombra. 

***  
Non che la tipa blu le fosse particolarmente simpatica – pensava, guardando la sommità dell’alto muro di cinta – tutt’altro, con quella sua aria da saputella… però se davvero fosse stata sconfitta il Mandaloriano non avrebbe avuto le informazioni che cercava e, soprattutto, lei sarebbe stata costretta a fare la baby-sitter a costo zero all’adorabile mostrillo verde fino al raggiungimento della sua maggiore età (ovvero, da quanto aveva capito, fino a che lei non avesse avuto circa 94 anni).  
Nonono  
Scosse la testa nel buio.  
Questo non andava bene.  
Aveva progetti per la sua vita che non includevano un marmocchio, almeno non nell’immediato.  
Una frazione di secondo dopo, una creatura a metà strada tra uno pterodattilo e un inghiottitore abissale spiegava le sue ali color inchiostro per superare le mura del palazzo.  
Nel giardino all’orientale, scorse la Jedi a terra, forse intontita. Una spada laser giaceva a terra accanto a lei, disattivata, mentre l’altra era sparita chissà dove.  
Una donna alta, con l’aria feroce, le stava sopra brandendo una lancia acuminata, pronta a trapassare la sua nemica da parte a parte.  
Ysabeau le balzò addosso, cogliendola di sorpresa. Spalancò su di lei le mascelle fornite di canini lunghi mezzo metro ed emise un suono spaventoso, che era insieme un ruggito e un urlo di rabbia.  
Morgan a sua volta lanciò un grido, di puro terrore.  
Fu così straziante che i due uomini, oltre le mura e la pesante porta di bronzo, lo sentirono e sussultarono. 

***

Ahsoka Tano riaprì gli occhi, meravigliata di non essere andata a raggiungere i suoi colleghi nel paradiso Jedi; si rialzò a fatica e recuperò l’unica spada laser superstite.  
Si guardò intorno: dov’era finita la Magistrata? Forse era stato il Mandaloriano a salvarla?  
Perlustrò a passi rapidi il giardino e, accanto a un laghetto artificiale, trovò Morgan.  
La guardò a bocca aperta.  
La donna giaceva raggomitolata su di un fianco, tremante e in evidente stato di shock.  
Accanto a lei, abbandonata a terra, vide la sagoma allungata della preziosa lancia di beskar con la quale non molto tempo prima l’aveva sopraffatta.  
Le si avvicinò e la tocco piano su una spalla.  
Lei sobbalzò e aprì gli occhi. Aveva uno sguardo folle, era chiaramente in preda al terrore.  
Si inginocchiò e spinse verso la Jedi la lancia.  
“P-predila, prendila pure” mormorò con voce tremante “basta che teniate lontana da me quella cosa…”  
Ahsoka fece una smorfia: non le capitava spesso di non capirci niente.  
Si guardò intorno, ma nel guardino non c’era anima viva.  
“Boh”.  
Si strinse nelle spalle e raccolse la lancia da terra. 

***  
“Allora, lo addestrerai?” chiese Mando alla Jedi.  
“Oh no, piccolino, dobbiamo salutarci allora…” la voce di Ys era una tenera carezza “Mi mancherai tanto!”.  
Ma i suoi pensieri…  
Dai cosa, piglia il marmocchio così tipo la pianta di giocare al ragazzo padre!  
Ahsoka Tano riesce a stento a trattenere una risatina.  
“Non posso addestrarlo” risponde “è potente nella Forza, ma l’attaccamento che ha sviluppato verso di te lo rende vulnerabile alla paura di perderti e alla rabbia…e queste emozioni aprono la via verso il Lato Oscuro. Io ho già visto i danni che può fare in un essere con i suoi poteri”.  
“L’hai già visto?”  
“Sì, nel più potente di noi” aggiunge con tristezza.  
La Jedi sospira e rimette il piccolo tra le braccia del Mandaloriano.  
“Portalo sul pianeta Thyton, presso le rovine di un antico tempio Jedi, e ponilo su di una pietra veggente…sarà lui a scegliere il suo destino e - se si espanderà nella Forza - probabilmente un Jedi sentirà il suo richiamo e lo troverà. Potrebbe addestrarlo lui”.  
La principessa vagabonda fece una smorfia di disappunto.  
E io lo sapevo! Sono proprio sfortunata! Ma ci riuscirò: dovessi usare l’apriscatole più grande della galassia!

1) Mi sa che te pentirai, paparino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota finale: non so se vi ricordate – forse siete troppo giovani – il mitico film “Non ci resta che piangere” e la scena in cui Massimo Troisi tenta di fare colpo su una giovanissima Amanda Sandrelli spacciandosi per l’autore di Yesterday? Ecco, mi è venuta in mente una cosa del genere, solo adattandola al contesto.  
> Lei ci prova in ogni modo, ma nada.  
> Ah, dimenticavo: quelli in corsivo sono i pensieri dei personaggi.  
> Non temete, si avvicina la fine (della fic, intendo).  
> Baci baci, cià.


	4. Ogni lasciata è persa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breve intermezzo semiserio che conduce al finale

CAPITOLO QUARTO 

OGNI LASCIATA E’ PERSA (EVERY LEFT IS LOST)

“Accidenti!”   
Ys non riuscì a trattenere la sorpresa nel vedere il piccolo Grogu, immobile sulla famosa “pietra veggente”, stranamente silenzioso e concentrato e per di più circondato da un potente campo protettivo azzurrastro.   
Il Mandaloriano appariva decisamente meno stupito…era chiaro che avesse avuto modo già in passato di sperimentare i poteri del cucciolo verde.   
La ragazza alla fine distolse gli occhi dal baluginio celeste e si guardò intorno: ecco, finalmente erano capitati in un bel posticino!  
Aria pulita, cielo terso appena solcato da qualche nuvoletta candida, colline verdeggianti a perdita d’occhio.   
Sì, decisamente un posto niente male.   
Si avvicinò al cacciatore di taglie che, come al solito, scrutava l’orizzonte con un’aria - la s’indovinava pure attraverso l’elmo – seria e concentrata, sempre sul chi va là.   
“Allora…” esordì, le mani sui fianchi.  
“Dato che il piccolo è…impegnato e noi siamo qui soli soletti, che ne diresti di fare una bella…” fece un passo verso di lui, sorridendo “…passeggiata?”.  
Si guardò intorno.  
“E’ un posto incantevole per una…passeggiata”.  
Stranamente lui non le rispose male, né si allontanò.  
Lei si fece più vicina e gli posò delicatamente una mano sul petto.   
Mando la guardò: i suoi occhi erano giovani e ardenti…occhi che promettevano e mantenevano. Il suo sorriso era una curva minaccia, terribilmente seducente.   
Premette il torace contro quello di lei, sentendo che c’era dentro quel corpo di marmo levigato una forza nascosta, trattenuta, come quella di un puma ins. pronto a scattare.  
Per la prima volta, l’uomo sentì le sue certezze vacillare.   
Sollevò un braccio e posò la mano su quella di lei.   
Dopo un maledetto nanosecondo un forte rombo – chiaramente una nave spaziale – richiamò i sensi sempre allerta del guerriero al loro dovere.  
La magia era già svanita.   
Si slanciò verso il costone di roccia e si sporse per vedere meglio: in effetti, qualche centinaio di metri più in basso era appena atterrata una piccola navetta.  
“Vado a controllare” disse in tono risoluto “tu resta qui col piccolo!”.  
Yasabeau, impalata accanto a un menhir di arenaria grigiastra, guardò in basso verso la valle sotto di lei e per un istante meditò seriamente di buttarsi di sotto.   
Poi, però, si lasciò scivolare lungo la roccia liscia, si sedette sull’erba e quietamente si mise a piangere. 

***

Quando il Mandaloriano fece ritorno lei si era già ricomposta, più o meno.  
“Dobbiamo andarcene” esclamò senza nemmeno guardarla in faccia “è pericoloso qui!”.   
Lo vide slanciarsi verso il campo di forza per afferrare il piccolo che vi sedeva al centro, gli occhi chiusi, ancora perfettamente rigido e immobile.   
“Aspetta!” gridò “E’ pericolos…ooohh”.  
Il guerriero venne scagliato con violenza contro una delle grosse rocce che formavano una sorta di circolo intorno alla “pietra veggente”, rotolando poi sull’erba. Era immobile.   
“Mai che tu mi dia retta, eh?” sbuffò lei muovendosi svelta verso il corpo esanime del suo compagno di viaggio.   
Lo voltò sulla schiena e appoggiò un orecchio sul suo torace: per quanto poteva sentire sotto quei dannatissimi strati di metallo e tessuto, per fortuna il cuore batteva ancora!  
Rassicurata, sospirò e sorrise, fissando l’uomo esanime accanto a lei.   
A un tratto, un’idea si fece strada nel suo cervello.   
Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno: tutto pareva tranquillo.  
Il piccolo era ancora nel mondo dei sogni, esplosioni e grida le giungevano ovattati e chiaramente distanti da loro.   
In fondo - pensò - avrebbe dato solo una sbirciatina…che c’era di male?  
Si inginocchiò di nuovo accanto all’uomo, controllando che fosse ancora fuori combattimento.   
Deglutì e si morse le labbra.  
Allungò una mano verso l’elmo e ne afferrò il bordo inferiore.  
“No!” disse a un tratto, scattando in piedi.   
“Non devo farlo!” ripeté a voce alta.  
“Non sarebbe giusto né rispettoso…è il suo Credo…”  
Annuì vigorosamente.  
“Sono forte. Sono ragionevole e NON lo farò”.  
Una frazione di secondo dopo, allungava entrambe le mani con foga verso l’elmo.   
Proprio in quell’istante, però, il Mandaloriano emise un gemito e si mise a sedere, massaggiandosi la nuca.   
Ys aveva fatto appena in tempo a scattare di nuovo in piedi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, le mani chiuse a pugno.   
“Oh, meno male” disse con voce appena appena tremante “Ti sei ripreso!”.  
L’uomo si tirò su con qualche fatica e si avvicinò al piccolo, ancora avvolto nel campo di forza.   
“Non ti preoccupare” gli disse, come se lui potesse sentirlo “ti proteggo io!” e si slanciò verso la scarpata.  
“Aspetta!” fece la principessa “E io che faccio?”.  
Non ebbe risposta.   
Ys alzò gli occhi al cielo e, braccia conserte, sbuffò di disappunto.  
Forse era davvero un caso senza speranza.   
Battendo nervosamente un piede sul terreno, spostò lo sguardo da piccolo alla valle sottostante, da dove giungevano i suoni della battaglia.   
“Uffa!”  
D’un tratto, vide interrompersi il flusso d’energia e il piccolo corpo di Grogu afflosciarsi sulla roccia come una bambola rotta.   
Istintivamente, senza pensarci su, si slanciò verso di lui e lo prese tra le braccia.   
Fu un istante.  
Quattro enormi droidi neri come la pece piombarono loro addosso, le strapparono il piccolo che pareva – fortunatamente - incosciente e strinsero entrambi tra le loro braccia metalliche, spiccando subito il volo.  
“E va bene!” disse Ys con una smorfia, scuotendo i capelli che il vento furioso le ammassava sul viso.  
Il suo corpo cominciò a ondeggiare e a contorcersi.   
Udì un grido e, con la coda dell’occhio, vide Mando slanciarsi sulla sommità della collina.  
Le sfuggì un’imprecazione: per nessuna ragione al mondo lui doveva vedere la sua trasformazione.  
Era la Legge.   
Volse lo sguardo verso il ghigno meccanico del droide che la stringeva tra le braccia e sospirò, mentre l’aria gelida le tagliava la faccia.  
Prima di perdere i sensi a causa dell’altitudine, guardò in alto verso l’incrociatore la cui sagoma scura si stagliava sopra di loro e pensò confusamente che - in fondo - erano simili.   
Entrambi incatenati a regole antiche che non avevano scritto loro.   
Poi, reclinò la testa sul torace metallico del soldato oscuro. 

***

Ysabeau si fissò per un istante i polsi serrati dalle manette e poi levò lo sguardo: intorno a lei le scure pareti metalliche di una nave spaziale sconosciuta, certamente ostile. Numerosi soldati in uniformi bianche lucenti la circondavano; i loro volti erano coperti da strani caschi che li rendevano del tutto indistinguibili gli uni dagli altri.  
Così - pensò - quello doveva essere l’Impero di cui aveva sentito parlare o, almeno, quel che ne rimaneva…  
E lei e il piccolo, in mano a chi erano capitati? Che intenzioni avevano?  
A un tratto vide la schiera di soldati in bianco aprirsi e comparire nel mezzo un uomo alto, dall’aria marziale.   
La pelle scura aveva un riflesso livido sotto le luci artificiali, ma i suoi occhi brillavano come due gemme nere. Ardevano di odio e di ambizione in egual misura.  
Era davvero lui quel Moff Gideon di cui aveva sentito parlare? Ricordava la paura e il timore reverenziale con cui veniva nominato.  
Un piccolo brivido la scosse.   
La ragazza piegò la testa di lato senza smettere di fissarlo, cercando di farsi tornare in mente i discorsi che aveva sentito tra Mando e i suoi amici. Esperimenti col sangue di Grogu…clonazione…boh…  
Rimpianse di non aver fatto - come al solito - più attenzione.  
L’uomo le si avvicinò, sostenendo il suo sguardo fieramente.   
“Signore!” esclamò a un tratto una tizia vestita di grigio, con in testa quello che a Ys parve il cappello più buffo che avesse mai visto “C’è un messaggio per lei”.   
D’improvviso la voce familiare di Mando la fece sussultare per l’emozione. Nonostante tutto, le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso.   
Persino il suo ologramma - pensò - aveva un’aria minacciosa e…virile.   
Ma quando parlò, le sue parole furono musica.   
“Moff Gideon…tu hai qualcosa che io voglio. Presto tornerà da me.   
Per me significa più di quanto tu possa mai immaginare”.  
“Oh tesoruccio!” cinguettò Ys deliziata, sollevando le mani all’altezza del cuore per quanto glielo permettevano le manette che le stringevano i polsi.  
“Che parole meravigliose!”.  
Era come un gatto che fa le fusa davanti al camino in una fredda notte invernale.   
Si voltò verso la ragazza in grigio che aveva passato la comunicazione.  
“Fa tanto il duro, ma in fondo è un romanticone”.  
I soldati presenti scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente, scivolando al suolo e contorcendovisi. Due morirono.   
Moff Gideon però non rise.   
Si avvicinò di più alla ragazza e la squadrò da capo a piedi.  
“In verità” disse con un sorriso crudele “Credo proprio che stesse parlando del Bambino”   
Ys fece una smorfia di disappunto e voltò di lato la faccia.   
Ma lui le mise una mano guantata di nero sotto il mento e la costrinse a guardarlo.   
Col pollice, seguì il contorno delicato del viso e sfiorò le sue labbra morbide.   
“Portatela nel mio alloggio” ordinò.   
Un soldato di bianco vestito la spinse verso il fondo della plancia, mentre Gideon - mantello svolazzante - infilava la porta.   
“Ehi!” fece lei, prima che l’uomo sparisse dalla sua vista “ma che nome è Moff? Non è un vero nome, giusto?”


	5. La Bella è la Bestia

CAPITOLO QUINTO 

LA BELLA E’ LA BESTIA 

La soave principessa dagli occhi viola scavalcò con precauzione - attenta a non sporcarsi gli abiti - il mucchio di cadaveri di soldati in bianco ammassato ai suoi piedi…alcuni erano stati arsi vivi dall’alito incandescente di un mostruoso serpente a tre teste sbucato d’improvviso dalla cella dove la ragazza era stata rinchiusa. Altri stritolati dalle sue spire lucenti mentre tentavano di fuggire, pazzi di terrore.   
Ysabeau si massaggiò il collo, fino alla spalla sinistra: le trasformazioni stavano diventando troppo frequenti e faticose!   
Però - considerò un istante dopo - non era mica colpa sua se il destino aveva scelto per lei un marito con una vita decisamente complicata e pericolosa.  
Sospirò e guardò fuori l’ampia vetrata che si apriva lungo il corridoio.  
Dove sei?   
Aveva davvero sperato che arrivasse a salvarla, cavaliere dalla lucente armatura come nei suoi sogni di bambina. Sperato e aspettato finchè aveva potuto, ma poi il pensiero di ciò che avrebbero potuto fare (o forse avevano già fatto) al mostriciattolo verde l’aveva spinta ad agire.   
Così, ancora una volta, aveva dovuto salvarsi da sola...  
E adesso doveva trovare il piccolo a tutti i costi.   
Si guardò intorno.  
“Dovrebbe essere di qua” disse poi. 

***

Con Grogu semi-incosciente tra le braccia, Ys si aggirava - un po’ disorientata – attraverso il dedalo di corridoi dell’incrociatore imperiale, alla ricerca di un hangar navette (se mai fosse riuscita a pilotarne una) o di un trasmettitore o di qualcos’altro che potesse aiutarla a levarsi da quel dannato casino.  
Aveva temuto di incontrare altri soldati, ma non ne aveva visto nessuno e la cosa la sorprendeva parecchio.  
A un tratto, da dietro l’angolo di un corridoio udì dei rumori che la fecero trasalire… stridio di acciaio, grida confuse e un raccapricciante…sfrigolio. Come qualcosa di incandescente che graffiasse il metallo.   
Trattenne il respiro e poi, con cautela, avanzò.   
Oltre la svolta vide Mando e Moff Gideon impegnati in un violentissimo scontro.   
L’imperiale brandiva ancora quella strana spada luminosa - una specie di katana attraversata da laser potentissimi - con cui l’aveva visto “giocherellare” in modo sinistro vicino a Grogu prima che venissero separati.   
Era potente, dannatamente potente.  
E contro quell’arma temibile neppure il Mandaloriano pareva avere speranze: si batteva strenuamente, parando i colpi con la lancia di beskar sottratta a Morgan su Corvus, però Gideon gli si faceva sempre più vicino e, a un tratto, lo rovesciò sul pavimento bloccandolo con un ginocchio sul petto.   
La lancia rotolò lontano.   
Ys vide il Moff levare in alto la lama assetata di sangue e lanciò un grido, slanciandosi in un balzo verso i due.   
I suoi occhi erano diventati due fessure taglienti. Taglienti come i suoi pensieri.   
Moffy Moffy…ecco dove ti eri cacciato, sei scappato via così, all’improvviso, e non mi hai nemmeno lasciato finire…  
Ma adesso rimedieremo. Non temere, ci metteremo tutto il tempo del mondo.  
L’imperiale restò immobile, come trafitto, per una frazione di secondo e poi urlò a sua volta - ma fu un urlo strano, stridulo.  
Cadde all’indietro, lasciando cadere la spada che andò a rotolare ai piedi della ragazza.   
L’uomo, stravolto dal terrore, camminando carponi sul pavimento si rifugiò dietro al Mandaloriano che, per parte sua, era immediatamente scattato in piedi.  
Senza fiato né parole, spostò lo sguardo prima sui due e poi di nuovo su Gideon che, in un istante, pareva aver smarrito ogni residuo brandello di dignità.  
“M-mi ar-rendo” balbettò, tremando come una foglia “p-renditi la s-s-pada…”.  
Deglutì.  
“T-utto quel che vuoi, basta che teniate quella cosa lontana da me!”.  
Mando non riusciva a capire.   
Possibile che Grogu, nonostante ciò che gli avevano fatto, fosse stato capace di usare la Forza in modi così “convincenti” da ridurre il temibile Moff Gideon a una specie di budino tremolante.   
Possibile?  
Sotto l’elmo, la sua espressione era di pura meraviglia.   
Certo - considerò alla fine, chinandosi a raccattare la Dark Saber e agganciandola alla cintola - non poteva che essere andata così. 

***

Mando e i suoi compagni pensavano di essersi liberati dei mostruosi soldati oscuri scaraventandoli nel vuoto siderale, ma quelli - quasi indistruttibili - erano riusciti a salire nuovamente a bordo e adesso cercavano di abbattere a suon di pugni metallici la pesante porta che proteggeva il gruppo, asserragliato sul ponte di comando dell’incrociatore.   
Era evidente che non avrebbe resistito a lungo alla forza loro straordinaria.  
Quei soldati più che coraggiosi adesso sussultavano a ogni colpo, sapendo che era solo questione di tempo e quei mostri avrebbero fatto irruzione. Non c’era nessuna possibilità di sopraffarli, nonostante la loro forza e tutta la loro abilità.   
Lo sapeva anche Gideon, che si era ripreso dallo shock e - sebbene strettamente ammanettato e sotto tiro - aveva riacquistato la sua altera sicurezza.   
“Sapete che ogni resistenza sarà inutile” disse con un sorrisetto gelido “e che alla fine, dopo una lotta strenua, non rimarrà più nessuno vivo qui dentro”.  
“Tranne me” aggiunse, rivolgendo uno sguardo crudele sul Mandaloriano e sul piccolo raggomitolato tra le sue braccia.  
Cara Dune aveva visto in faccia la morte più di una volta, ma quei mostri meccanici…strinse i pugni per placare il tremito che li attraversava.  
Fennec Shand sospirò appena: in fondo, pensò, aveva già fatto i conti con la morte. E nemmeno tanto tempo prima…solo che quella volta nessuno l’avrebbe salvata.   
Bo-Katan Kryze raccomandò l’anima al Creatore, considerando che l’unico rimpianto della sua vita sarebbe stato non essere riuscita a riconquistare il suo pianeta natale.  
Accanto a un’ampia vetrata, Ysabeau si morse un labbro e, per un istante, guardò fuori come per sollecitare dalle stelle una risposta alla domanda che le dilaniava la mente.   
Che devo fare?  
Un altro colpo.  
Così violento da far vibrare l’intero scafo.  
Le lamiere della porta erano ormai piegate e sul punto di cedere.   
Forse il prossimo sarebbe stato l’ultimo.   
Che devo fare? Si ripetè angosciosamente la ragazza.   
Poteva tradire tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto, tutto ciò che era stata educata - fin da bambina - a rispettare. E tutto per amore di un uomo che, probabilmente, poi l’avrebbe guardata soltanto con disgusto e paura?  
Serrò le mascelle e avanzò verso la porta.   
Mentre lo faceva, lanciò uno sguardo al Mandaloriano.   
“Ferma!” esclamò lui “allontanati dalla porta!”.  
Un altro colpo.  
Uno scricchiolio metallico e poi uno schianto.  
La porta aveva ceduto, i soldati oscuri avanzavano verso di loro, gli occhi rilucenti di un sinistro bagliore rossastro.   
“Via di lì” fece ancora in tempo a gridare il cacciatore di taglie, prima che accadesse.   
Un ruggito mostruoso fece tremare le pareti della plancia.   
Di fronte alla sporta sfondata, una creatura enorme sfiorava adesso con la testa il soffitto.  
A Mando sfuggì un grido strozzato.   
Pensò che non avrebbe mai saputo descriverla, perché pareva composta di tutto ciò che è spaventoso, deforme e inquietante. Era l’ombra macabra di un orrore senza risposta.   
Cara Dune cadde all’indietro, annaspando.   
Fennec Shand rimase immobile, come pietrificata.   
Bo-Katan si nascose la testa tra le mani.  
Moff Gideon svenne.   
Il mostro spalancò le fauci e si avventò contro il soldato oscuro più vicino, tranciandolo di netto a metà.

***

Doveva essere passato un sacco di tempo, perché quando Ys riaprì gli occhi - i suoi occhi - era tutto tranquillo e silenzioso intorno a loro.   
La lotta con i droidi soldato era stata davvero massacrante e, quando si era resa conto che in loro aiuto era arrivato anche un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima, armato di una spada simile a quella che aveva visto tra le mani della Jedi, si era rintanata in un angolo buio, sentendo che le forze l’abbandonavano.   
Sbattè le palpebre, ancora debole e confusa.   
Ma, soprattutto…piena di vergogna.   
Se ne stava seduta per terra con le gambe incrociate, le braccia posate sulle ginocchia e la testa bassa.  
Fissava il pavimento, incapace di alzare lo sguardo.   
A un tratto, un tocco gentile la riscosse.   
Non riusciva a guardarlo, ma sapeva che lui era lì, vicinissimo.   
“Non avrei mai voluto che tu mi vedessi così” sussurrò, gli occhi umidi di lacrime.  
“Per questo la Legge proibisce di mostrarsi durante la trasformazione” scosse la testa “è proibito. E io ho infranto la Legge”.  
“Tu, proprio tu…hai visto tutto e adesso sai…”  
La sua voce tradiva un autentico dolore, quasi fisico.   
“…che cosa io sono davvero”.  
Il Mandaloriano la fissò, pensando - una volta di più - che non l’avrebbe mai davvero capita.  
E che certo non la capiva in quel momento.   
“Dici sul serio?” le disse, per la prima volta in un tono che suonò quasi…dolce.  
“Sei stata eccezionale, se non fosse stato per te i soldati oscuri ci avrebbero sterminati prima che arrivasse quel Jedi”.  
“Vuoi dire che la mia presenza non ti disgusta?” disse di scatto, la voce incrinata dal pianto “Adesso che conosci la verità?”.  
Per una frazione di secondo, sentì che la sua voce le giungeva diversa, come più vicina.   
Strano   
Ys levò su di lui i suoi profondi occhi violetti, pieni di dolore e di stupore.   
E finalmente si rese conto che lo stava guardando in faccia. Davvero. Senza più quel maledetto elmo a coprirgli il viso.   
“Non più del solito” replicò lui, ma con un mezzo sorriso.  
Le tese la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.   
Cos’era accaduto? Anche lui - alla fine - aveva infranto il suo codice morale. Proprio come lei e forse per la medesima ragione.   
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Ys sentì che il cuore le pulsava più rapido nel petto.   
Sorrise.   
“Anzi” continuò il Mandaloriano “pensavo che un essere con le tue capacità potrebbe essermi molto utile nel mio lavoro, adesso che il piccolo è al sicuro”.  
Il sorriso della principessa si ampliò.  
“Cosa? Mi stai chiedendo si venire con te?”  
Gli buttò le braccia al collo.  
“Sono così felice!”.  
Ma, ancora una volta, l’uomo si sciolse dall’abbraccio. Non senza una certa dolcezza, tuttavia.   
“Vacci piano!” replicò, facendo un passo indietro “Per ora è solo una proposta di affari”.  
Si voltò verso gli altri.   
Ysabeau fece una smorfia e aggrottò le ciglia. Un fremito di rabbia l’attraversò una volta di più.   
“Andiamo?”  
“Senti, prima posso dirti una cosa?” gli domandò, con tono apparentemente piatto.  
Lui annuì.  
“Comunque, dovresti proprio rimettertelo, l’elmo!” gli sibilò.

FINE


End file.
